The New Alice
by KizzD
Summary: Serene Alice Liddell is a normal, smart pretty girl. Rated T.


"_Serene Alice Liddell_

_Age: 16_

_10th Grader_

_An honor Student with perfect marks on any test she takes. She takes dance classes, art classes, and goes to the gym three times a week. Her hobbies are reading, drawing, listening to music, and taking long walks. She has never had a boyfriend, nor has she had her first kiss…."_

Well… as you can see I'm Serene Alice Liddell. My stupid best friend wrote this for our school newspaper, The Daily Sharks (lame name, right?). Then I see her walking down the hall toward me.

"Hey! Serene! Did you see what I did?"

She was smiling widely. I control the body very hard, so I won't kill her.

"How can I be happy? Why did you do this?"

She frowns. Mizuki Chipo, the girl standing in front of me. She was my best friend for the last ten years. She knows me better then my family.

"You don't like it?"

"How can I? I don't want boys asking me out. I wanted to wait until I finish school before I think about dating."

Mizuki put her hands on her small hips.

"Why do you do all of this? You have way to much stuff to do. Is your father trying to kill you?"

She was right. I did do a lot of things because of my father. He has very high dreams of me. I just want to make him proud.

"Maybe, yet I really don't care. I wish you would have at least told me you were going to do this."

She smiles again. She moves some of her hair behind her ear.

"You won't have ever let me send it in."

I smile too. She was right after all.

"I know…"

She puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry. I will destroy any boy who asks you out."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The school's bell rings. Time to go home. Mizuki and I walk arm in arm out of the school. Oxford High School is a private full of rich kids who get pretty hot wheels for their birthday. I have to wear this really gothic looking uniform. I walked Mizuki to the bus stop; she had to go to her grandmother's house.

"I'm really sorry, Serene. I should have asked you. I wanted to shock you."

"I forgive you. You are really headstrong."

Mizuki laughed loudly.

"Yep! But you love me."

I laughed too.

"I do."

We came to the bus stop. It was two blocks from the school. Mizuki let go of my arm and turns to me. I have to say that Mizuki is very pretty. Her black hair came to her shoulders and always had a hot pink bow on the left side. Her eyes were dark brown like chocolate. My hair was dark blue (thanks to Mizuki) and came up to my butt. Most of the time my hair is in pigtails like today. Some people say I look like Miku Hatsune (if you don't know who that is, look her up). My eye are dark gray, to me they look dead.

"Serene?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?"

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Why do you ask?"

"You had spaced-out look on your face. So what was it?"

She smiles and leans in close to my face. I smile weakly. Damn did she know me well.  
"I was thinking about… ravens…"

She frowns.

"Stop lying."

Just then the bus came. Thank god.

"Look the bus is here! I should be going. Bye!"

I gave Mizuki a quick hug, and ran off. I know that later today she will get me to tell her. We live next door to each other. I walk down the street. I live 15 blocks from the school in this private house area. My life is pretty boring. My late mother named me after her favorite character. Guess who it was. If you guess; Alice in Wonderland; you are right. My father gave me the name Serene. My mother died of heart attack cause by stress.

"Serene."

I looked to the voice. It was Jake Evergreen another student from my school. He smiles and walks with me.

"Hello Jake."

"I saw the newspaper. So…"

I frown.

"The answer is no. Mizuki wrote that without asking me."

He frowns a little bit.

"Really? That sucks. I was looking forward to asking you."

I would never say yes to him. Everyone knows that he is a player.

"Leave me alone. We're not even friends."

He smiles again.

"We could be."

"That will never happen."

"Too bad."

He walks off. Why would I be his friend now? When we were middle school, he would always make fun of me for being smart. Then the summer before high school my chest grew bigger, a lot bigger. Now he thinks I will like him. What a bumpkin. I reach the street I live on, Pine road (streets here are named after trees). I walk past Mizuki's house and reached my own house. Father was standing near the gate. Something must be up.

* * *

**KizzD: "I do not own any of the characters for Alice in Wonderland. Just the story."**

**Serene: "I wonder what's going to happen."**

**KizzD: "Don't worry. I'll put one up soon."**


End file.
